


Fairy's chat

by Adsol



Series: Fairy tails many many shenanigans [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Erza also messing with Edward, Erza being a moma bear, F/M, Friendship, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Romance, Spoilers, Swearing, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: One day Edward decided to make a group chat between himself and some of fairy tails other members another day he regretted it watch as minds are lost juicy relationship details are revealed and just Edward wondering why did I think this would end well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rule one of fairy tail if you make any mistakes it's on you sadly Edward is about to learn this the hard way**

**The lorax added @fairy tail to fairy's chat**

**Ice-make strip:** um what the hecks going on

 **The lorax:** I decided to make a group chat just for fun and yes I decided everyone's group names so no take backs

 **I'm all fired up:** This should be fun now I can demand fight's even while on jobs

 **Cleavage:** You do know this will end badly right Edward

 **Clevage:** AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT MY CHAT NAME???

 **Aye sir:** Because that's what we all remember you for

 **It's exhausting being a princess:** Happy please keep your humour appropriate

 **The lorax:** your just jealous he's not complimenting you

 **Water stalker:** at least my beloved Gray is here with me

 **Fairy-mom:** Edward dearmight I ask what this is

 **The lorax:** Just an art project

 **Fairy-mom:** Fair enough but why am I fairy-mom?

 **The lorax:** I made many of these on the spot but yours Erza dear was made with love and care 

 **Ice-make strip:** can you two get a room please and why did you bring juvia

 **The lorax:** Because juvia is a valued member and I wanted to mess with you buddy

 **Ice-make strip:** Is this because of those drinks I owe you

 **From drink till dawn:** Hey what is this I'm trying to nap here 

 **Actually Steelix:** I swear if you idiots don't shut up I'm gonna trash the guild hall again

 **Sky sis:** Oh um hi everyone I'm sorry I'm late

 **Hot headjr:** Oh hi Wendy and wow have I missed a lot

 **All the homo:** I'm tempted to do something I really shouldn't

 **Sparky:** What ever could it be babe 

**All the homo:** _With this enchantment all who join this chat may never leave until the promised day_

**The lorax:** Did you just enchant my group chat?

 **All the homo:** don't you mean everyone's chat

 **The lorax:** Mabye this wasn't such a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear up any confusion on the timing of this fic it's set about a month after the final fight with zeref so all couples after that will be well couples.

**The lorax:** Ok freed what the hell have you done to the group chat

 **All the homo:** I just made this chat more fun

 **Fairy-mom:** how may I ask?

 **All the homo:** My enchantment has made it so everyone in the chat and anyone who joins can not leave for a week

 **Sparky:** babe don't you think that's a bit far

 **All the homo:** nope 

 **Actually Steelix:** oh come on so now I'm stuck here with all these morons

 **Short but smart:** oh come on Gaj you know you love being with us

 **Short but smart:** AND WHY AM I SHORT BUT SMART

 **Cleavage:** at least you have something nice

 **Actually Steelix** : Levy don't you go pulling the Gaj act on me

 **Short but smart:** Love you xx

 **Actually Steelix:** ugh love you as well 

 **Ice-make strip:** ugh will you both get a room same goes to you Edward and Erza

 **The lorax:** aw Gray buddy I'm just showing my woman some affection

 **Fairy-mom** : Edward not now anyways Freed how do we break the enchantment

 **All the homo:** you can A wait it out or B reveal all your secrets 

 **The lorax:** Wait what as in secret secret

 **All the homo:** It can be relationship details or just personal ones and no the cookies you hide behind the bar don't count Edward

 **Fairy-mom:** wait you have cookies 

 **The lorax:** Erza No

 **Fairy-mom:** Erza Yes

 **All the homo:** see were off to a good start already

 **Actually Steelix:** Fine if we're gonna let loose any details then I might as well start 

 **Short but smart:** Gajeel if you say anything about what we do in the bedroom than I'll make you eat your own iron balls 

 **The lorax:** oh now I'm curious

 **Actually Steelix:** So this is the tale of our first time

 **Short but smart:** oh no

 **Actually Steelix:** so it all began after the grand magic games me and short stuff were happy we won abpnd due to everything I did levy came up to me offering a reward

 **Fairy-mom:** before you continue Gray Laxus cover wendy and Romeo's ears

 **Actually Steelix:** So as I was saying when I heard her say this I was more than willing to accept

 **Short but smart:** you were incredibly flustered over it if I remember correctly

 **Actually Steelix:** no I wasn't anyway I obviously accepted and to cut out the other details we went at it until the morning

 **Fairy-mom:** I take it you used protection

 **Actually Steelix:** um

 **Short but smart:** yeah about that

 **Fairy-mom:**.....

 **Short but smart:** let's just say that considering how many times we've done it after that time I'm surprised your not the fairy-grandmother never mind fairy-mom

 **Fairy-mom:** your lucky that this is over text otherwise I'd castrate Gajeel and asphyxiate Levy

 **Ice-make strip:** Edward how are you still alive after dating her 

 **The lorax:** I wish I knew

 **Oldie but a goldie:** I've just read through this entire chat and all I have to say is I'm so disappointed in you kids

 **All the homo:** Edward started it

 **The lorax:** says the one who's made it so none of us can leave

 **The lorax** : and am I the only one who's gonna ask since when we're Gajeel and Levy dating never mind fucking

 **Snow white:** why did I have to wake up to this and who made these names

 **Ice-make strip:** Edward

 **Snow white:** Just why

 **The lorax:** It began as a art project but somehow it's turned into a nightmare

 **Fairy-mom:** do you need a kiss my love to make you feel better

 **The lorax:** no Erza dear what I need is a cup of coffee

 **Fairy-mom:** that's odd normally you'd do anything for a kiss from me or something more if you know what I mean

 **The lorax:** Erza please theirs kids here

 **Sky sis:** At this stage I don't even care if you guys say anything dirty I've seen you two kiss before

 **Fairy-mom:** Oh Wendy darling if only you npknew what me and Edward get up to

 **Cleavage:** please no

 **Fairy-mom:** let's just say me and him make very good use of that bunny suit I have

 **Oldie but a goldie:**.....

 **Snow white:**.....

 **Actually Steelix:**.......

 **All the homo:** um...

 **Short but smart:** I um good for you I guess

 **The lorax:** Erza I I'm done for the love of every fucking God I am done

 **Fairy-mom:** really that's not what you said last night

 **Sky sis:** My poor virgin ears 

 **Ice-make strip:** Edward your messed up you know that

 **The lorax:** I regret everything

 **Fairy-mom:** I regret nothing


	3. Chapter 3

**The lorax:** Everyone I'd like to say sorry for SOMEBODY NOT KEEPING HER MOUTH SHUT

 **Fairy-mom:** Well Freed did say relationship details would break the enchantment

 **The lorax:** Did you not bother to think of poor Wendy?

 **Fairy-mom:** Someday she may do the same thing to Romeo someday

 **Sky-sis:** Please Erza just please no

 **Hotheadjr:**  I'm with Wendy just no

 **Oldie but a goldie:** Where did I go wrong with you Erza

 **Actual-mom:** Erza I I just

 **Eyes on the prize:** I'm struggling to figure out who's worse between Eddy and Erza

 **The lorax:** Like your one to talk Alz considering what you told me last week about you and Bis

 **Actual-mom:** Alzack honey what did you tell Ed huh

 **Eyes on the prize:** I um dang it

 **Actual-mom:** Alzack one last time what did you say!!!!

 **Eyes on the prize:** OK I TOLD HIM ABOUT THE CHANDELIER THING WE DID I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

 **Actual-mom:** YOU WHAT

 **Actually Steelix:** Do I want to know what he's on about

 **All the homo:** I'll admit I'm curious now

 **Eyes on the prize:** I um ah screw you Eddy

 **The lorax:** I can say if you both want

 **Actual-mom:** At this stage you might as well Ed

 **The lorax:** So this is Alz's description of what happened this took place after the award ceremony Lucy had for her book so after the party Alzack and Bisca went home

 **Snow White:** They said that it was to get changed

 **The lorax:** That's what you'd think right well ha wrong what they actually did was go home well

 **Eyes on the prize:** Just tell them Eddy please for the love of God just

 **The lorax:** Well what happened was Alzack tied her to the Chandelier and I quote "I did one of the best sharp shots of my life" believe me I was equally as discusted as you all are

 **Ice-make strip:** SAY'S YOU BUNNY BOY

 **The lorax:** Oh yeah that's rich coming from you Mr that body is mine

 **Ice make strip:** How did you?

 **Sky-sis:** Sorry I um overheard it and we'll I um kinda told Edward

 **Water stalker:** So Mine and Gray darlings scandalous acts have been revealed

 **Actual-mom:** Girl join the club

 **All the homo:** This is going better than I thought it would

 **Green-medusa:** Freed what the hell is wrong with you?

 **All the homo:** But my lovely Evergreen I've done nothing wrong this is but a humble bonding session

 **MAANN:** Me and Evergreen have just spent sometime reading this and yeah Edward you and Erza have issues, Alzack and Bisca you both need help and Gray and Juvia no just no

 **Orochimaru-tounge:** Is it sad I'm actually enjoying this

 **Sparky:** The whole gangs together it seems

 **All the homo:** ah Laxus babe I share your sentiment

 **The lorax:** Guys this is on me

 **I'm all fired up:** As much as the Alvarez empire was on Mavis and Zeref


	4. Chapter 4

**The lorax:** It's been two days now Freed let us go

**All the homo:** Not unless you reveal more secrets

**Eyes on the prize:** Please no more I don't know how much I can take

**Actual-mom:** That's rich coming from you saying no to secrets being revealed

**Sparky:** You know come to think of it Evergreen and Elfman haven't said anything yet 

**Green-medusa:** Elfman no you are not revealing anything

**MAANN:** Yes Ever

**Cleavage:** who knew Elfman was so whipped huh

**Green-medusa:** No he simply knows who's incharge

**The lorax:** I am curious though how did you two get together it just seemed like poof it happened one day

**Green-medusa:** I suppose we can tell you that 

**MAANN:** Well it all began

**Green-medusa:** Elfy welfy did I say you could?

**MAANN:** Sorry your highness

**The lorax:** Ok wow he really is whipped

**Fairy-mom:** Hey Evergreen could you tell me your secret to keeping him in line

**Green-medusa:** I will later 

**The lorax:** Erza no

**Fairy-mom:** Erza yes

**Green-medusa:** Anyways it began after the tenrou island incident when we got home Elfy welfy would always check up on me things like asking "are you feeling good today" or "is your day going alright" really it was the cutest thing's ever although to cut a long story short we in time found that we both had a burning love for one another and since then I've dealt with his foolish antics

**MAANN:** And I've dealt with her snoring

**Green-medusa:** I do no such thing

**All the homo:** You do Evergreen

**Orochimaru-tounge:** Hate to say it but he's right

**Sparky:** I'm with the others you do pretty damn loudly

**The lorax:** So that's why it sounds like a bear is hibernating in fairy hills

**Green-medusa:** How could y you filthy pervet

**Fairy-mom:** actually it's because I let him in 

**Cleavage:** How longs that been going on

**Fairy-mom:** Since Avatar

**Cleavage:** Do I want to know what you two do

**The lorax:** Erza please don't say anything more

**Fairy-mom:** Remember that one week were I couldn't use the heavens wheel armour

**Cleavage:** Oh no

**Fairy-mom:** Well let's just say Edward dear had a few naughty thought's about it

**Ice-make strip:** Edward for the love of God you need help

**The lorax:** I once said this guild will be the death of me I was wrong it's just Erza that will be


	5. Chapter 5

**The lorax:** Freed please just let us go dang it

 **All the homo:** Oh what was that your breaking up

 **The lorax:** I'm not and you know it

 **Fairy-mom:** I don't Edward dear I'm actually enjoying myself a little

 **Oldie but a goldie:** Just why all of you 

 **Ice-make strip:** You know I've noticed Natsu and Lucy haven't said much

 **Cleavage:** well I um 

 **The lorax:** Lucy is everything ok between you and him

 **I'm all fired up:** Why wouldn't they be ok with me and my girl

 **Cleavage:** Natsu you idiot that was meant to be a secret

 **The lorax:** Oh do tell

 **Cleavage:** Well um OK ME AND NATSU HAVE BEEN DATING SINCE WE BEAT ZEREF AND IT'S A REALLY REALLY HAPPY RELATIONSHIP

 **Short but smart:**.....

 **Sparky:**.....

 **Orochimaru-tounge:**....

 **Sky-sis:** I'm so happy for you two

 **Actually Steelix:** Dear God I am sick of this hey hocus pocus boy make this whole thing end

 **All the homo:** Tell me Gajeel how's Levy been lately?

 **Actually Steelix:** What are you on about hocu pocus?

 **All the homo:** Well I've noticed she seems to be touching her stomach a lot more lately and we'll you don't need Dark Écriture to see what that means

 **Short but smart:** Oh no

 **The lorax:** Come to think of it I've noticed as well

 **Short but smart:** OK I'M PREGNANT I HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST MONTH NOW OK 

 **Actually Steelix:** Wait what why didn't you say

 **Short but smart:** becasue I was worried you'd want me to get rid of it

 **Actually Steelix:** Levy I'd never want that you you taught me how to love that kid would be proof of that

 **The lorax:** Awww

 **Fairy-mom:** How sweet

 **Oldie but a goldie:** That's my boy

 **Sparky:** So Gajeel does have a heart

 **Actually Steelix:** Oh piss off all of you

 **The lorax:** We should tell the child of this day the day Gajeel Redfox showed that he did in fact have a heart

 **Actually Steelix:** Tree boy I swear to God if you do I'll have my kid beat up the kid of you and the red head

 **Fairy-mom:** Gajeel would you care to repeat that

 **Actually Steelix:** I um oh God Levy please save me

 **Short but smart:** You brought this on yourself Gaj

 **The lorax:** This is the day that Gajeel not only showed he had a heart but the day he had his ass beat by his woman


	6. Chapter 6

**The lorax:** It's been four days now Freed let us go for fucks sake

 **All the homo:** If you have secrets than Freed has the exit

 **The lorax:** Quit talking like Golem and let us out

 **Orochimaru-tounge:** Is it sad I'm finding this fun

 **The walking dead:** Wow I've missed a trip and a half

 **Black-pussy:** I for one have had a load of fun reading this

 **Black-pussy:** And why am I called black-pussy

 **Actually Steelix:** Duh because your a cat and you have black fur *insert no shit meme*

 **The walking dead:** Yeah I'm I gonna be the only one to say Edward and Erza you have issues lots and lots of issues

 **The lorax:** Ugh tell me about it right now I wish I could control time and not nature

 **Fairy-mom:** But Edward dear how would we have fun in the woods

 **MAANN:** Oh no

 **Green-medusa:** Please don't tell me 

 **Oldie but a goldie:** I swear by the name of Mavis of this is what I'm thinking

 **Fairy-mom:** Let's just say I'm the reason Edward hasn't used abor binding in a while if you catch my drift

 **The lorax:** You know what you guys are likely sick of hearing about mine and Erza's sex life so ask anything else about us and I'll tell. Think of it as my way of saying sorry for her tarnishing your eyes

 **Sky-sis:** I'd like to know how you two fell in love we all know about your confession but we never knew what else up to it

 **Ice-make strip:** I'm with Wendy on this one you never did actually tell me or anyone for that matter

 **Gunners up:** I wanna know as well

 **The lorax:** Wait who are you?

 **Gunners up:** It's me Asuka hi big brother Edward

 **The lorax:** Wait how the heck did you get here you don't even own a phone

 **Eye's on the prize:** I'm letting her borrow mine on the condition she doesn't read up 

 **The lorax:** Alz's that's for the best but anyway on to how we fell in love

 **The lorax:** It all began way back when we handled the Lullaby mess I had just met her at that stage and I was instantly captivated by her beauty although as the quest went on I saw some parts of her that she doesn't normally show to most but by the time we dealt with The tower of heaven I knew deep down I was mad for her and in the end I confessed to her.

 **Ice-make strip:** That's a lie and we know it you acted like a total dork if I ever mentioned it to you

 **The lorax:** Ok so I may have been a dork at times but still I did confess in the end

 **Fairy-mom:** As of for me I also felt captivated by his good looks at first but in time I quickly saw just how kind hearted he really is and then during the tower of heaven he became a pillar of strength for me during the ordeal however it wasn't until the battle of fairy tail I accepted that I was in love with him 

 **The lorax:** Love you Erza dear

 **Fairy-mom:** Love you Edward dear

 **Hotheadjr:** Go team Edza

 **Cleavage:** I'm happy for both you 

 **I'm all fired up:** You go guys

 **Fairy-mom:** Which beings me to give out this announcement

 **The lorax:**????

 **Fairy-mom:** So recently I did a test and Edward I'm pregnant

 **The lorax:**!!!!! WHHHAT !!!!!

 **Sky-sis:** Oh my God you guy's that's so good

 **Water stalker:** Way to go 

 **Ice-make strip:** I know you'll make an awesome dad Edward 

 **Fairy-mom:** Before anyone asks I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet but I was thinking we could keep it a surprise

 **The lorax:** I'd like that Erza but I'm wondering who it'll take after

 **Oldie but a goldie:** One way or another the kid will be brilliant

*Crack*

 **All the homo:** The enchantment has been broken it would seem Erza's announcement was more than enough to fill the secret requirement 

 **The lorax:** If that's the case how long has she been keeping it for 

 **Fairy-mom:** About a month now 

 **The lorax:** You what

 **Fairy-mom:** Well I um wanted to say it when it was just us but 

 **Cleavage:** It's nice this way in a place where everyone can see but now that the enchantment has been broken

 **Sky-sis:** We won't need to be here anymore

 **The lorax:** Who said that we can still have fun

 **Fairy-mom:** I'm sure you all have plenty of secrets to tell and plenty of laughs to have 

 **The lorax:** Erza's right we can still laugh

 **Short but smart:** This right here I why I love Fairy tail so much 

 **The lorax:** It's a place you can laugh

 **All the homo:** It's a place you can have fun

 **Cleavage:** But most of all it's a place you can fall in love

 **Oldie but a goldie:** Forever and ever 


End file.
